The present embodiments relate to a shielded connection line for a magnetic resonance tomography system.
Magnetic resonance tomography systems are imaging devices that, for mapping an examination object, align nuclear spins of the examination object using a strong external magnetic field and excite the nuclear spins to precession around this alignment via a magnetic alternating field. The precession or return of the spins from this excited state into a state with lower energy generates a magnetic alternating field (e.g., a magnetic resonance signal) as a response that is received by antennae.
With the aid of magnetic gradient fields, a spatial encoding is impressed on the signals, and this subsequently enables allocation of the received signal to a volume element. The received signal is then evaluated, and a three-dimensional imaging representation of the examination object is supplied.
Magnetic alternating fields having a frequency corresponding to the Larmor frequency at the respective static magnetic field strength, and very high field strengths or outputs are to be provided for excitation of the precession of the spins. Antennae, which are often referred to as local coils and are arranged directly on the patient, are used to improve the signal-to-noise ratio of the magnetic resonance signal received by the antennae.
For imaging, the magnetic resonance signals received by the local coil are to be transmitted to a receiver of the magnetic resonance tomography system.
Coaxial cables or bundles of coaxial cables, which are provided with plugs at one end in order to connect to the magnetic resonance tomography system and to allow use of different local coils, are frequently used for transmitting the signals. Specific plugs for coaxial cables are expensive and laborious to manufacture. Most coaxial cable plug systems are not configured for frequent actuation (e.g., frequent change of local coils) either. Due to complex three-dimensional structures such as cylindrical indentations, the sockets (e.g., provided) are difficult to clean and disinfect.